hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Romania
I restored your page and put it on my watch list. If anyone but you edits the page with negative intentions, their changes will be undone promptly. Under the rules of this Wiki, you have every right to keep your character here. LittleIreland 17:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Please be aware that under the third rule stated for this wikia ("No one shall restrict the freedoms of character creation on the Wiki site"), OCs will never become 'invalidated' just because Himaruya creates a new character representing the same country.' If you have an issue with this, please contact me directly at livi.mcqueen@ymail.com (or through any of the other methods listed on my profile) to discuss it rather than continuing to delete this page like a ''coward. LittleIreland 21:12, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ' Hey, anon, wanna know what ''wouldn't make you look like a douchebag? Actually contacting me instead of deleating my page over and over and over. It's an alien concept, I know! Sorry if my Romania goes against what Himaruya slapped on his blog one day, sorry that my Romnia isn't a UBER KAWAII vampire like Himaruya's is, sorry that my Romania isn't another dick added to the cast that you can ship with -insert male character here-. The fact reamains that mine came FIRST. Deal with it. I actually put work and effort into making my version of Romania. So instead of throwing an all mighty bitch-fit and trying to get my page deleted because "OMFG! HIMARUYA-SENSEI-SAMA-SENPAI-SAMA ALREADY MADE A ROMANIA!! YOU HAVING ONE VIOLATES THE FANDOM RULES!!!" Grow a spine and talk to me, at the very least make a talk post to explain why you're so adament on getting my page deleted. Oh, and "Himaruya made one" isn't a reason. lol the person deleting the page and the one who was complaining about there already being a Romania character are different people (I know one of them) wow people take these things way to seirously. it's just an anime. sdhog Oh..I was hoping for the real romania..you know the vampire one that has the blonde hair and wears the large coat....oh well...A LOT of people thought romania was a girl eheheh.... 01:12, September 27, 2012 (UTC)The Romania Fangirl hmmm I think this page is pretty medicore :/ Your OC is quite good, and I don't really care about the real/unreal Romania. What irks me is that you've taken a common path and created a female OC. I am aware that you might've done this because of the small population of female characters in the anime, but I would've liked for you to explain why you chose for your OC to be female. Are there any historical or political factors contributing to this decision, as there should be? You see, I'm a Hetalia OC critic from the less-than-popular site Quotev, and I've been doing a lot of research into character making, as well as more world history to accomodate my now large number of fans. I was rather curious about why you chose your OC to be female. Mary Sue or not, I find female OCs be degrading unless explained with good reason. ~Jen (@Contraptionated - Quotev).